Phoenix Biosystem proposes to develop a micro sensor for the sternal skin conductance measurement that can be optimized into a small, easy to use diagnostic device. The specific aims are: a) Identify characteristics of existing sternal skin conductance monitors that hinder use under ambulatory conditions and for long term data collection; b) Develop new systems that would improve characteristics that currently limit data collection of hot flashes under ambulatory conditions; c) Develop a prototype device; d) Conduct pilot tests of the device in the laboratory in individuals experiencing hot flashes, noting correlation between self reported hot flashes and those identified by the device; e) Conduct a pilot test of that device under ambulatory conditions, noting correlation between self reported data on hot flashes and those identified by the tool or device. f) Estimate cost of producing larger numbers of devices (e.g., 50 to 100 units). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]